


Everything is green

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Clint Barton, Drunkenness, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, WinterHawk Bingo, WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge, shamrocks, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Tony throws a St. Patrick's Day party. There is sooooo much green
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Everything is green

**Author's Note:**

> For the WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge  
> St. Patrick's Day prompts  
> Shamrocks  
> "kiss me, I'm (not) Irish"  
> Too much green

Bucky stepped off the elevator in to the common area and froze as his eyes were assaulted by green; green walls, green carpet, green furniture, people in every type of clothing imaginable in every shade of green known to man.

He had never thought hell would be so green, not that he thought about what hell would look like a lot, but when he did, he imagined it would be more fiery and shadowy with reddish tones, not so green that you could walk right past the Hulk and not realize he was there. He’d also thought there’d be more moaning in agony and less Irish music. He was wondering how he ended up at a St. Patrick’s Day party thrown by Tony Stark, when the reason, dressed in green pants, a rainbow striped tee shirt, and a green bowler hat ran up to him.

“You're here.” Clint said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the room. “I was starting to worry you changed your mind.”

“Why are you dressed like the world's tallest leprechaun?” Bucky asked Clint.

“Just into the spirit of the party.” Clint told him. “You need something green.”

He hurried off, coming back with several necklaces made of linked shamrocks. Bucky sighed but allowed him to put them around his neck.

“Perfect.” Clint declared as he led him over to the bar. “Now you need a drink.”

He grabbed a pitcher and pour neon green liquid into a glass before pushing it into Bucky's hand. Bucky stared at it in horror, then slowly set it on the bar and pushed it away, concerned if he spilled it, it would burn a hole through what ever it touched.

“I'll just have a beer.” He said.

Clint shrugged and handed him a beer.

“Terminator, you made it.” Tony cried as he strode up, Steve in tow.

Bucky stared at him, blinked, stared some more, then blinked again. Tony really was wearing a gold, sparkly suit with a green shirt an tie and a gold top hat with a light up shamrock on it.

“That suit is outrageous, even for you.” He said.

“But I wear it well.” Tony said.

Bucky snorted, Clint giggled, and Steve just beamed at him. Tony poured them all glasses of the neon concoction. Steve looked even more horrified that Bucky. When Tony wasn't looking, he set it down and moved away from it.

“Not drinking the leprechaun piss?” Bucky teased.

“I'm not willing to risk it, not sure even the serum could protect me from that.” Steve replied, eyeing the glass wearily from what he hoped was a safe distance.

“Smart thinking.” Bucky told him.

Steve nodded in agreement. They stood there, drinking beer and watching Tony and Clint dancing in the middle of the room.

“Are they trying to do an Irish jig?” Bucky asked.

“I think so.” Steve replied.

“Looks like they're trying to stomp out a fire while doing the hokey pokey.”

Steve snorted, then choked on his beer, glaring at Bucky. Bucky just gave him his best innocent look and took another swig of beer, then almost choked on it when Clint threw himself at him from across the room. Bucky managed to not choke, set his beer down, and stay up right as Clint plastered himself to his chest.

“Kiss me, I'm Irish.” He whooped.

“No you're not.”

Clint looked confused for a minute, then grinned.

“Ok, kiss me, I'm not Irish.” He said.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but gave him a quick kiss.

“Just how much have you had to drink?” he asked.

Clint frowned as he thought about it, then beamed as he came up with an answer.

“Three.” He said.

“Three drinks?” Bucky asked.

“Three pitchers.” Clint clarified.

Bucky groaned. Clint was feeling great at the moment, but he was gonn'a be miserable when the hangover hit in the morning.

“Ok, I think it's time to call it a night.” He said, taking Clint's arm.

“Am I gonn'a get lucky?” Clint asked as he stumbled toward the elevator.

“You'll be lucky if you don't puke.” Bucky mumbled.

“I'm fine.” Clint informed him as he tripped over his own foot.

Bucky grabbed him before he face planted in to the wall, then scooped him up and carried him into their apartment.

“Hey, Buck.” Clint mumbled as he headed for the bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“I'm gonn'a be sick.”

Bucky ran into the bathroom, set him on the floor in front of the toilet, and stepped back. Clint retched into the bowl, then flopped down on the floor with a groan. Bucky wet a cloth, then knelt down and wiped his face.

“Sorry.” Clint mumbled.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Clint squinted at him.

“Even though I got drunk and puked?”

Bucky nodded as he stood up, then pulled Clint to his feet.

“Let's go to bed.”

“Ooooo.” Clint giggled, reaching for his zipper. “Wann’a see my lucky charms, they’re magically delicious.”

“We’re going to sleep.” Bucky told him firmly as he helped him undress and get under the covers. “You’re gonn’a feel like you got beat up by a pack of leprechauns and their unicorns in the morning.”

“Love you.” Clint muttered as he drifted off.

Bucky turned off the light and settled down beside him.

“Love you too.” He whispered.


End file.
